


the proposal: polyamorous edition

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Marriage Proposals, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: a collection of how each couple proposes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. shirabu kenjirou & tendou satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabu can't sleep, plagued by worries about the relationship.

Shirabu was exhausted. He was beyond exhausted and knew he should be sleeping for an early morning lecture and yet…  
Another burst of laughter from the living room reached his ears only to be quickly stifled and overtaken by Tendou’s giggly muttering, causing him to frown as he laid in bed.  
When was the last time he had been able to spend any proper time with the two of you? The two of you were always together, getting up in the mornings and drinking coffee before heading to work while Shirabu slept until the last possible minute before his classes. Then you got home at right around the same time, cooking dinner together while Shirabu was either in another lecture, studying in the library, or working on practicals, a project, a paper-- it was always something. Even on the off chance he did get home at a decent time, he almost always fell asleep immediately after eating dinner, no matter how hard he tried to stay up for even a little while.  
Jealousy flared in his gut, twisting his heart as he played through a scenario where a rift grew between the three of you, the two of you starting to exclude him from dates, planning things without him and whispering behind his back about how he was never around so what was the point?  
The point was that he would never have made it this far without the two of you. Through all his bad attitudes, snippy comments, and the fights they caused, you had stayed. His sleepless nights would have been pointless if you and Tendou hadn’t been there with a cup of coffee, a kiss, and soft words of encouragement. When he was so burnt out he was tearing at his hair, the words from his textbooks floating before his eyes without being absorbed, the two of you had been there to gather him up in your arms, pulling his fingers from his hair and reminding him that he needed to take care of himself.  
Even tonight, when he had finally come in after a twelve hour day with a waspish attitude, you had barely flinched before giving him a small smile while Tendou slung an arm around him, playfully scolding him. You had made him sit down and eat, talking quietly and asking him how his day was before he stumbled down the hall to the bedroom-- only to still lay awake 30 minutes later, too wrapped up in his thoughts to sleep.  
Huffing, he scrubbed his hands over his face before kicking the blankets off.  
The living room went silent as soon as he walked in, the two of you staring at him warily from the couch, and he knew exactly why. Guilt flushed through him, turning his face red as he scurried over to the couch and curled up beside you, throwing his arm across your waist and burying his face in your neck.  
“‘Jirou, what’s wrong?” you asked quietly, half-turning to run your fingers through his hair. “You should be asleep.”  
Shirabu could feel your lips pressing against his heated forehead where you had pushed his hair back, burrowing further into your familiar warmth as a wave of exhaustion swept through him at last. Letting out a breath of air he didn’t even know he was holding, he sunk into you, pushing you back into Tendou’s chest.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” he muttered, reaching further past you to seek out Tendou’s hand. Cold fingers linked with his, lifting it up until chapped lips touched his skin. “And...I missed you. I haven’t had time to spend with you and I just--”  
Warm air puffed against his hand, the chapped lips moving against them as Tendou said, “We’ve missed you too, even if you’ve been more grumpy than not lately.”  
Shirabu mumbled under his breath, too quiet for you to hear, before speaking up. “I know. I’m just tired, I don’t mean to be.”  
“We know,” you said, turning to give Tendou a frown, which he returned with a playful grin. “You’re doing your best, ‘Jirou. We couldn’t ask for more.”  
Not when he was already stretched so thin by classes and sleep. Even with that, he never made you feel like you were a burden, and his clumsy attempts at showing you how much you meant to him were endearing.  
Like now, even when he should be asleep, he was suffering trying to make you happy. He always had been better at showing than saying how he felt.  
“You need to go to sleep, baby,” you said, carding your fingers through his hair. A half-hearted attempt to guide his head down to your lap was met with resistance as he pulled away from you. You were surprised to see a fierce scowl on his face, something like determination swimming in his eyes.  
“I don’t want to sleep,” he insisted, though he swayed where he sat on the couch. His eyes felt heavy and there was a faint throbbing at the base of his skull, both of which he stubbornly refused to acknowledge. “I want--”  
He wanted to stay up, he wanted to be able to spend more time with you, he wanted to wake up every day to your lips on his and a whispered declaration of love, he wanted to come home to the smell of Tendou having burnt dinner and your laughter filling his home while you tried to fix it, he wanted--  
“Marry me.”  
The words tumbled out faster than his sleep addled brain could process. He blinked rapidly, wondering why he had just said that when he didn’t even have rings and this was probably the least romantic proposal in the history of proposals.  
You and Tendou had frozen beside him, both staring with wide eyes, probably wondering if you had heard him correctly. It remained silent besides the TV playing in the background as the three of you sat in a stalemate, no one sure what to say. Shirabu was sure Tendou had some joke pinging around in his head, yet even he stayed mute, waiting.  
At long last, you lifted your hand and pointed at him, asking weakly, “Wha-- Are you serious?”  
That seemed to wake Shirabu up, his cheeks flushing yet again as he looked to the side. “Well, it wasn’t exactly how I wanted to ask but I-- Yeah, I am. Both of you. I know we can’t actually get married but we could still have a ceremony. I don’t want you two to think I’m not serious about this, about you, or-- or us.”  
This was a lot harder than Shirabu expected, given he’d had no plan to begin with. Yet when he really thought about it, it wasn’t much of a surprise, given what he’d been thinking earlier when he was laying in bed. There had never been anyone there for him like the two of you, unconditionally supportive or able to “deal” with him, as so many people had put it. He was often the butt of jokes about “needing” two partners to deal with his attitude, and he didn’t have many friends to begin with, so when not just one but both of you turned out to want him, he hadn’t known how to handle it.  
Yet so many years down the road, you never asked him for more than he could give but gave everything you had, standing by him through his worst so you could celebrate with him at his best.  
“I-- I love you both, even-- even if I don’t always know how to show it,” he muttered, fidgeting with his fingers and the hem of his shorts in turn. He was sure he was going to combust from embarrassment and clammed up, staring at his lap as he realized you had yet to answer him. He didn’t even know what your reactions were because he had refused to look at you up until now.  
Tendou burst out laughing after a few moments of silence, only to cut off with a pained grunt a moment later. “You didn’t have to hit me that hard--”  
“Would you shut up for once--”  
“That hurt--”  
Your whispered argument was cut off as Shirabu shifted to face the TV, resting his chin in his hand while he stared blankly at the moving pictures. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. Or you can just tell me no, I’ll understand.”  
“No!”  
Your voice mixed with Tendou’s, panic evident before you both whispered a simultaneous curse.  
“I mean, no that’s not it,” you tried again, scooting closer so you were nestled against Shirabu’s side. “Are you sure you aren’t just tired? You aren’t gonna wake up tomorrow and regret this, are you?”  
“Don’t ask him that, then he will regret it,” Tendou whined, slumping forward against you. He was so tall that he could rest his chin on Shirabu’s head even though he was on your other side, lanky arms enveloping both of you.  
But Shirabu shook his head, crooked bangs flying off his forehead with the force. “The only thing I regret is not doing it properly, but I mean it-- I want to, if you do.”  
There was another beat of silence, during which he felt his pulse thrum in his ears before he felt you whisper against his cheek.  
“Yes.”  
Taking your cue, Tendou chuckled quietly. “How could I say no to such a romantic gesture?”  
“Satori, you jerk, answer him properly,” you whispered again, lips curling up against Shirabu’s skin.  
His fingers curled into his palms, biting into his skin to prove he wasn’t dreaming as Tendou laughed again and said, “Yes, alright? Yes.”  
Before Shirabu could react, he found himself smothered beneath you and Tendou, the breath knocked from his lungs by your combined weight. You were squirming between him and Tendou, laughing against his chest and yelling at Tendou to get off, but he refused.  
“Nope,” he said simply, and Shirabu could hear his smile from where his face was hidden in his neck.  
At last your face peeked out from beneath Tendou’s arm, sharing an exasperated look with Shirabu, but he found he didn’t mind so much.  
His racing heart and thoughts had finally settled, and he thought maybe he could go to sleep at last as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.


	2. iwaizumi hajime & matsukawa issei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's a better place to decide the rest of your life than the place you decided to give it all a try?

“hey, you guys wanna go do something?” iwaizumi asked, coming out of the bedroom already dressed in jeans and a blue flannel button down. it was open, displaying a white t-shirt beneath, his hair still wet from the shower.

matsukawa raised his eyebrow, glancing at him over his phone as if to say, “now?”

“aren’t you tired, haji?” you asked, brows furrowing as you looked up at him from matsukawa’s lap. your phone was also in your hands, scrolling through twitter absently, ready to stay in even though it was a saturday. iwa hadn’t been home more than an hour from practice with the team, and usually he just wanted to veg afterwards.

iwa shrugged in response, motioning for the two of you to follow him out the door. it was true that he was tired, but he had something much more important planned for the three of you than falling asleep on the couch.

he didn’t say where he was taking you, the conversation consisting mostly about how the team was coming along and matsukawa telling you about a strange couple that had come into the funeral home that day to look at caskets. iwa’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he drove out of the city and, from the backseat, it seemed like your partners were forcing the conversation. it felt tense in the car, causing your heart to beat faster while you flipped between watching them and the scenery flashing by outside the window.

after what felt like ages, iwaizumi pulled off the road into an empty parking lot. you knew where you were, since it was a well known spot to look out over the city. the sun hadn’t quite set yet, but the lights of the city were already shining bright, overlaid by the pinks, purples, and oranges cast by the dying light of the sun.

it had been ages since you had been there, though you still remembered coming on one of your first dates with the two of them, when the three of you were still figuring out your dynamics. it was a fond memory and, as your fingers wrapped around the worn wood railing, you smiled.

“what is it, sweetheart?” matsukawa asked, coming up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. his impressive height allowed him to comfortably rest his chin atop your head, taking in the beautiful sight before him and the warmth of you in his arms. he was sure he already knew what you were thinking-- it was the whole reason he and iwa had chosen to come here tonight.

iwa was the last to join the three of you, bracing himself against the railing and surveying the city before him with satisfaction as you answered matsukawa.

“remember when we came up here on, what was it? our second date?” you asked, looking to iwa for confirmation. it’s what you always did when you were unsure-- he always had the answer.

“third, and i do remember. how could i forget? we were still trying to figure us out and this is where we decided we would make it work. i’ll never forget,” he said, the corner of his lips turning up in a gentle half-smile as he looked at you and matsukawa. a soft fondness swept through him, overtaking the pounding of his heart for just a moment.

“now look how far we’ve come,” matsukawa said, turning to rest his cheek on top of your head so he could look at iwa. the weight in his pocket was a reminder of exactly that, how easily the three of you first clicked, how unsure you were when you first realized you all felt more for each other than just friendship, how hard you had fought to make it work through the derision and ridicule of others that said your relationship wasn’t normal. there had been fights, jealousy, and insecurity as with any relationship, and the three of you had all come out stronger on the other side, more determined than ever to be together.

taking a deep breath, iwa took your hand, smiling gently even though it felt like his heart was going to come up though his throat. the words he wanted to say stuck for a moment, his lips parted as he stared down at you before glancing up at matsukawa.

with a nod of reassurance from him, iwa said haltingly, “y’know, i never really imagined this-- having two partners. let alone one of them being my best friend or it lasting as long as it has. i-- i’m not good with words--”

“not unless you’re yelling at someone,” matsukawa interrupted, grinning at the way the faint blush on iwa’s cheeks exploded into true color. “i feel the same though. back then, i never would’ve thought we’d come this far. don’t think anyone else did either.” he pulled away from you then, turning you so that you faced the both of them, the setting sun at your back, setting off the color in their eyes.

your heart was pounding, wondering where they were going with their little speech, until they each knelt down.

“i know we can’t actually get married,” iwa said, glancing at matsukawa beside him. this was as much for him as it was for you, and vice versa, even though they had planned this together. neither of them were confident in their ability to pick out a ring, and neither of them was well known for being good at romantic ideas, but together they had come up with something they thought was perfect.

matsukawa took iwa’s hand in his, linking their fingers together while he gave him his signature lazy smile. “we may not be able to get married but we can still have a ceremony to make it official. even if it’s just to us.”

you were standing before them, silent as a mouse, fingertips touching your lips with a look of surprise on your face. iwa took your free hand in his while matsukawa pulled a box out of his pocket, flipping it open and presenting it to you.

“that is, if you want it to be official,” matsukawa said, trying to joke to soothe the nervous beating of his heart. he was surprised you couldn’t hear it with how hard it was banging against his ribs. 

you looked from matsukawa to iwa, searching his face for something, some sign of joking or malice and found nothing. his eyes were swimming with anxiety and unshed tears as he looked up at you, backlit by the dying sun.

“we want to know-- want to ask-- will you marry us?” he asked, barely a broken whisper of sound in the silence between the three of you.

it took you a moment, looking from iwa to the ring to matsukawa and back, your heart racing so fast it left you lightheaded. part of you had been expecting this, given the location, their strange behavior in the car, and their little speech, but it managed to blindside you anyway.

you realized you hadn’t answered after several long seconds, during which iwa and matsukawa traded worried looks. they couldn’t know that you were thinking about how many times you had pictured this exact moment, hoping it would happen but unsure of how to bring it up when they never said anything either. your daydreams could never compare to the real thing though.

“yes,” you whispered, voice high pitched and strained with tears coming on. “god, yes, please. hajime, issei--”

you found yourself swept up in their arms, crushed against matsukawa’s chest while iwa smothered you from behind. you couldn’t stop the sobs breaking free, muffled by mattsun’s hard chest. lips were pressing kisses everywhere they could reach-- the top and back of your head, your ears, your cheek. you could hardly breathe from the strength of their holds, unsure of where one began and the other ended, knowing only for sure that it felt right.

after a few minutes-- during which you soaked the front of mattsun’s shirt-- iwa finally pulled you away, turning you around to face him. his hands remained on your hips, lips touching your forehead briefly before the two of you watched matsukawa slip the white gold band onto your finger from behind. the diamonds glinting from it weren’t small by any means, but weren’t as big as they could’ve gotten. it was representative of them and your bond, with three stones sitting front and center on two bands woven together.

iwa pulled out another box from his pocket, inside of which were nestled two plain white gold bands. offering them to you, you plucked one from the soft velvet and examined it, finding your name and matsukawa’s engraved inside. fresh tears pricked your eyes and you took iwa’s hand, slipping the ring onto his left ring finger. iwa took the last one from the box and took matsukawa’s hand, pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles before his ring was placed on his finger.

the three of you stood in silence, admiring the rings together. your heart was still racing, mind still spinning with a myriad of emotions but with iwa’s face hidden in your neck and matsukawa pressing kiss after kiss wherever he could reach, you couldn’t have been more content.


End file.
